Diana
by ksjf2012
Summary: So if you read my one shot that became a two shot titled Dirt Diana...this is the follow up story. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"You can't save everyone Logan. You tried, you gave that girl a way out, and she didn't take it. That's not on you. Stop worrying about it and try to fix…this." We both stopped in front of my open door of my house and I breathed in the sunshine shaking my head softly. "Why'd you have to sleep with a hooker? I mean seriously…that's a low blow especially for you!" I turned up to Kendall who was staring in my house and took off my sunglasses.

"You don't care about me at all…you just want me to work things out with Camille because Jo won't get back with you because as I displayed perfectly, all men are pigs…right?" he turned to me also taking off his sunglasses and pouted.

"Because of your dumbass and your uncontrollable dick, she broke up with me. I think…ya know…us being best friends and all, you should make it right, at least for me!"

"Camille broke up with me Kendall! What do you want me to do? And I can't control your ex-girlfriends thoughts! It's not my fault she can't think for herself and has to do everything her best friend does!" I raised an eyebrow and he sighed shrugging and turning back to my house. I rolled my eye also turning and continued my walk up the stairs to the open door. I stepped in carefully and slowly remembering the plate and vases thrown at me just this morning. I walked through the living room, seeing a few boxes already packed and closed up tight. I sighed hearing soft talking in the kitchen and made my way in.

She was standing perfectly on one foot trying her hardest to reach on the top shelf of one of the cabinets. She had on a yellow sundress with brow strappy sandals on her beautiful feet. She had a small white sweater over her shoulders and had her perfect brown hair, pulled back into a cute little French braid. It killed me to see her like this. It made me weak. It broke my heart. "You need some help beautiful?" She didn't even turn to me, just sighed irritated and I smiled walking over to her lifting the small grocery bag in my hand. "I got your tape." She turned quick and smiled big.

"Yay! Thank you so much Logan! I can't believe I ran out of duct tape…"

"Maybe because someone hid it." Jo walked past me giving me a dirty look holding a packed box of some of Camille's pots and pans. I sighed and turned back to Camille. She laughed and took the bag form my hand and set it on the counter. I heard Kendall follow after Jo, asking if she needed help and leaned against the counter next to Camille.

"Jo seems to be warming up to me." She laughed and looked up at me, batting her long black eyelashes.

"She's protective of me Loges…and Kendall put her in a bad mood."

"That makes two of us." She elbowed my side softly and shook her head. "I wish you weren't leaving Camille…we can work it out." She put the tape down, the one that she was trying desperately to open and moved in front of me, taking both my hands and squeezing them.

"I trusted you. With my heart, my everything…and you ruined it. You know I still love you and somewhere down the road I bet well be back in each other's arms but right now…I can't be in the same room as you, without hearing that dirty tramps voice." Even thought she said it sweetly and even planted a soft kiss to my cheek, she was being as icy as she could. She went back to her tape and I sighed crossing my arms over my chest.

I couldn't find a way to convince her to stay. And the more I tried I was getting so frustrated I just stopped all together. Except it hit me hard at the end of the day, and the very last box of hers was carried out by Kendall. Jo asked her if she was ready and she told her one minute taking my hand. Jo gave me another dirty look and sighed putting her purse on her shoulder and walked out of the house, shutting the door softly. I looked down at her again, probably for the last time for a while and moved my free hand up to cup her face. Ever since we met, and got together, we had this way of communicating without saying one word. She knew when I pulled her into my chest and held the back of her head gently, that I was never going to stop loving her. Ever. And I knew when she wrapped both her arms around my body, she was regretting leaving but being the strong and prideful girl that she is, she had to leave. I could understand. I just wish it didn't have to come to that.

We pulled away slowly and I walked her out of the house we had bought together to Jo's car. She was going to be staying with Jo for a while until she could figure something out. I hated the idea because when everything went down, Jo was the first person to call me every name in the book and even slap me. And then of course, she broke up with Kendall, because she's an ice cold bitch. But the best of luck to her I guess. I held her door open for her and gently shut it making sure she was in completely. When she pulled on her seatbelt and thanked Kendall, standing outside Jo's door, I could have sworn I saw a tear roll down her face. I stepped back hearing the engine start and put my hands in my pockets watching Jo slowly back out of the driveway. Kendall walked over to me, stood tall next to me, and waved to the girls as they drove away, down the street and out of my life. I let out a low breath and closed my eyes putting my head back trying not to throw myself in front of a train.

I ruined the best relationship I ever had with the perfect girl, because I was a horny idiot. To make matters worse, when I offered that girl my help of a better life, she blew me off. In the end, at the end of the day, I was left with nothing. Nothing I did counted as a win and I ended up looking like a complete and total jackass.

But life has a funny way of really fucking with your head. One minute you could be watching the love of your life drive away with her bitchy best friend, and the next, your best friend could be nudging you to make you look up and see a taxi slowly pull up on the street. When I did look up and saw the yellow taxi, I frowned and cocked my head. "You expecting someone?" I shook my head and slowly made my way down to the cab. The back door pushed open slowly and so did the driver door. The cab driver walked to the trunk, and quickly pulled out a fairly large duffle bag. But what caught my attention was the person getting out of the back of the cab.

Diana's heel's hit the black pavement softly as she pushed herself up and out of the cab. When she straightened up and moved out of the way of the door closing it softly, we locked eyes. Well she took off her sunglasses and then we locked eyes. She always gripped her black leather purse on her shoulder and bit her bottom lip looking at me. I could tell she had been crying. Her eyes were red, and the eye liner and mascara around her eyes were slightly smudged. She wasn't wearing any other kind of make-up except something shinny and glossy on her pink lips. Her hair fell around her face in small loose curls that made her look like that young innocent girl I had met two weeks ago. Except that girl I met two weeks ago ruined my relationship with the best girl in the world, that I then offered an escape to. And here she was. Standing in front of me, a plain white tank top on underneath that same leather jacket she wore the night I met her. She had on low rise dark blue skinny jeans that showed off the curve of her ass and hips. Her feet were covered in a nude pump with a small peep toe. I was close to asking her to undress, because as beautiful as she is with clothes on, I really liked seeing her without them. "It's going to be 36.74 miss." I snapped out of my thoughts seeing her nod and smile at the taxi driver digging through her purse. Kendall who was still beside me, moved forward quick and pulled out his wallet taking out two twenties. He gave them to the guy, smiling at him and bending down grabbing her duffle bag. Such a gentleman.

Diana eyed Kendall carefully, knowing he was one of my best friends and she was probably afraid he was going to say something rude or awful, because I knew I was afraid for that. But he didn't. NO matter how angry he was at me for the situation, just like his mama taught him, he was a sweetheart to her. "Why don't you come inside." She smiled up at him nodding slowly and he turned, facing me, breathing out hard, walking past me. She started to follow after him, but when she got near me, I moved in front of her quick and put my hands on her arms. All she had to do was look up at me, open her mouth to probably say something, and she was crying. Just completely sobbing. I slowly pulled her into my chest and body and let her grab ahold of me, shaking and crying.

When I had moved her in my house I gently took her purse off her shoulder setting it on my couch and led her out to the kitchen, where I heard Kendall. He was busy making what I assumed to be a cup of tea. I gently set her at my kitchen table and sat next to her softly, one hand rubbing her back, the other being held onto by both her arms. I had no idea what to say or what to do. I just let her calm herself down and watched Kendall set the mug in front of her on the table. She looked up quick, saw Kendall sitting across from us and wiped her face, suddenly embarrassed. She let go of me and I backed away, giving her space. She grabbed her mug and took a long sip, probably to make the time go by slower so she didn't have to say anything to us. Unfortunately my curiosity was taking over and I couldn't keep my mouth shut. "What happened?" She turned to me setting the mug down and before she opened her mouth she looked to Kendall quick and then back to me. I smiled small and leaned back. "He's a good guy. But I can kick him out if you want." She shook her head fast and also sat back crossing one leg over the other.

"After…we had…" She looked up at me, cheeks red and played with her hands in her lap. "I left the room and went back home. My…" She stopped again looking up shaking her head. "Boss found out you hadn't paid me. He wasn't particularly happy about that. If I could have I would have come that night because you were right. No one deserves to live like that, and I was so done with it. But he made it rather difficult for that to happen." She looked back to me, swallowed hard, and stood up slowly, taking off her leather jacket. When it fell down onto her chair my mouth fell open and went dry. She had old and healing bruises on her arms. Both of them. But that wasn't it. There were some bruises on her left collar bone, and when she lifted her tank top, my head started spinning. Her stomach and rib cage were covered with a wrap. Like she was covering more bruises probably. "His fists and his buddies fists weren't enough. He tossed me down some stairs. I had to spend the last two weeks in the hospital." She put her shirt back down and sat down fast. I could see in the corner of my eye, Kendall running a hand through his hair not looking at her. She chuckled softly and breathed in hard. "As soon as I got out of the hospital, I went home, thankfully no one there and packed as little as I could. I had been saving money, almost a grand and I bought my plane ticket and got the hell out of there. And now I'm here." She turned to me a smile on her face. "I'm sorry I caused any problems with your girlfriend and I know I'll probably be staying somewhere else because that would be awkward to be in your shared house…I just wanted to see you first." I smiled and leaned forward touching her arm gently.

"We broke up. Well she broke up with me. She just moved out today." Her smile left her face and sadness and guilt took over. "Don't even worry about that right now okay? You're safe and okay here. I'm not going to make you go somewhere else. You'll have a free room and food for as long as you need." She quickly started to protest and I put up a hand chuckling. "Diana what did you think I meant when I told you neither of us should be alone?" She sat back nodding slowly. I turned slowly to see Kendall staring me down. When he realized he was caught staring he cleared his throat and pushed away from the table.

"Uhm…I'll let you guys get…situated." He stood up and so did I. I could tell Diana was awkward because she also stood up looking at me, lost. "Just call me if you need anything Logan. It was nice meeting you Diana." He gave a warm friendly smile to her and turned walking out of the dining room. I sighed and gently rubbed her arm kissing her cheek.

"Just give me a minute." She nodded sitting back down and I ran out after Kendall who was already out of the house pulling his keys out. "Kendall." He turned and I stepped out, closing the door behind me. "Look I…"

"Dude she obviously needs you. I'm not judging at all." He said it but I was having a hard ass time believing it. "I just wish the circumstances were different ya know. Camille needs you too." I put my head down and shoved my hands in my pockets. "But you've got that big 'S' on your chest so…go save her alright. And seriously call me if you need anything." I nodded and looked up at him.

"Can you do me a favor and not tell Jo? I know her, and she'll run her big mouth…" He nodded quick, shutting me up and I smiled. "I'll see you later dude." He chuckled and waved stepping back and turning walking to his car. I sighed out and turned as well walking to my house. When I walked back in I shut the door softly and stopped quick, right in the entry way. Diana was on the couch, shoes off right by it, already asleep. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and her leather jacket was over her arms, covering her. I couldn't help but smile, walking towards her. I gently took her jacket off and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. I unfolded it and laid it over her body, tucking her in softly. She only stirred a little, but kept her eyes closed pulling the blanket up under her chin.


	2. Chapter 2: Butterfly Cage Fighting

Living with a girl for as long as I have come to realize there are certain things you shouldn't do. Like going to bathroom with the door open, or leaving the toilet seat up. Camille always hated that. She said it was the most disgusting thing in the world. I was also made aware that it's not the most romantic thing to find a guy jacking off watching nasty internet porn. I get it…now. The one time Camille came home early from an audition that she didn't get, and it had to be one of my hornier days. She was so applaud for the next week all I could do was jack off. Camille isn't stuck up. She just is a girl and doesn't like when I do my guy things. When I had the guys over for a hockey game she made sure all of us had our drinks under a coaster, and used plates, to make sure we didn't make a mess with our crumbs. To say having Diana here is a little better, and a lot more relaxing is kind of an understatement.

I woke up to the smell of coffee and bacon. I hadn't had a good breakfast looked by someone other than the McDonalds guy. I got out of bed and out of my room fast not even thinking twice about just being in my boxer briefs. When I got downstairs any thought, good memory or image of Camille was gone. Standing in front of my black sleek looking stove was Diana. In a pair of short cut off blue jeans squeezing tight around her butt. It made her ass look fantastic. She had on a plain white short sleeved shirt, showing the bruises she showed me last night, but also her cleavage. I had seen the girl naked and had been on top and inside her, and yet I was still mesmerized by her clothed body. I walked in slow and smiled seeing her making what looked like an omelet. Even before I got to her, I could smell my body wash and shampoo. I just knew it was mine. "You're awake finally." She turned to me turning off the cook top smiling ear to ear. "Just a few things before you yell at me. I took a shower and used your soap and shampoo and conditioner. I also used some of your toothpaste, used my own brush…and made some coffee with that expensive looking machine over there. I am also in the middle of making us some breakfast if you don't mind…" She trailed off turning back to the stove and taking some bacon off the hot pan putting it on a plate covered in paper towels. I leaned against the counter next to her and smiled, watching her work on the stove.

"Why would I yell? You made me breakfast. Besides…I think it's pretty sexy when a girl uses my soap." She turned her head to me fast and put down the spatula. I frowned and she reached out taking one of my hands.

"You have no idea how grateful I am for you taking me and offering me so much. But I want to be sure that this…"She pointed between us and her cheeks went red. I didn't know this girl knew embarrassment. "Is just a friendship…" My mouth parted slightly and my brain screamed, well duh, while my dick screamed ,more than a friendship. "I just know how I am. If I get involved with a guy like you…it won't end well for you." I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"First of all…I just got my ass dumped by a women that I really loved. I am in no position to be in anything more than a friendship with a beautiful girl like you." She chuckled and turned back to the stove turning everything off. "Second…any time you think what I'm saying or what I might do will be flirting, it's not. I'm just a…really awkward kind of guy. If I call you sexy or beautiful…I just have no other words to say because it might make the situation worse." She laughed loudly at me, and while I whole heartedly agreed with what I had told her, a part of me really wanted to push her against the wall and kiss her breath away.

We talked about random things during breakfast, making small talk to pass the time. She offered to do the dishes but we did them together. When we had cleaned up completely she kind of went awkward and played with her hands, like she had down last night. Only then did I realize I was only in my boxers still and sighed out blushing. "Why don't I show you, your room?" I walked past her without waiting for a response and walked through my house going to the stairs.

"I don't mind sleeping on your couch Logan…" I ignored her completely walking upstairs and down the hall to the second door on the left, right across form mine on the right. I pushed the door open and stepped inside going to the two French doors, leading to the small balcony hanging over the ocean. I pushed those open only to have a strong hot wind whip me in my face. A burst of salt sea water wafted through the room but I closed the doors fast.

"Never mind…" I turned around running one hand through my hair and saw her walking slowly inside the medium sized room. It only had a bed, an empty dresser, and a desk with a chair. We had set up this room for any of our friends who might need a place to crash for a couple weeks, for whatever reason. It had a fairly large walk in closet, and a door the led to the quest bathroom. I figured she'd be quite comfortable here, for as long as she needed.

She wasn't saying anything however, and I was worried it was too small and not good enough. I swallowed and hurried to the closet pulling the door open and turning back to her. I saw her graze her fingertips over the wood of the desk and then turn to me. She shook her head softly and slowly and let her eyes dart around the room. "Who am I sharing this with?" I raised my eyebrows and she sat down on the soft full bed. "This is too much Logan Mitchell." I smiled small and walked ot her gently sitting down next to her. "You know…the last time I had my own room like this…well smaller, I was 5 and my parents were still together and I was a happy little girl. I had purple wallpaper and in one of the corners of my room, was my reading nook. My dad made me like, a make shift hammock with a small bookshelf that had all my favorite books, and at night, he would read to me." She trailed off and looked straight ahead. I looked down at my legs. I wanted so desperately to ask what happened with her parents but she seemed to be having her won moment and I was interrupted anyway, by my front door opening.

"Logan?" It was Kendall, of course, but he wasn't alone. I could hear James and Carlos laughing about something immature and stupid probably and sighed out staying seated. I saw her turn to look at me but I continued staring at the open door of her room. I knew if I didn't respond they'd' come looking for me, checking every room until they found me. The first time they did it, Camille and I were having some good old fashioned morning sex, and they barged right in. Being best friends for as long as we have, there was no embarrassment. Unfortunately for me though, Camille got pissed and told me she hated how my friends acted sometimes. Again…not all that upset she doesn't live with em anymore.

"Aren't you going to…" I put up a hand and pointed to the door chuckling at her. She smiled small and we both turned to the door, just as James, and Kendall came waltzing in. Kendall smiled small and sat down in the desk chair fast, while James stopped dead in his tracks and looked between us sitting on the bed. I sighed out and looked to Diana.

"Diana…this is one of my other friends, James Diamond. James this is Diana." I looked to James and in the second I had turned away from him, he already had that typical James Diamond grin on. The one where he was about to sweep a girl off her feet. Except this just wasn't any girl. I honestly believe I had fallen for her, and to know that he could have any chance of getting in her pants really pissed me off. While I sat thinking negative thoughts he was already in front of us, one hand out, helping her stand, and then shaking her hand. I stood up quick and caught Diana smiling, kind of flirty at James.

"My God…I would kill to have you as a roommate." I rolled my eyes and watched Carlos walk in, with of course a piece of left over bacon in his hand. He walked in looked behind James shoulder at Diana and turned ot me grinning and winking. I sighed and put my hands on my hips turning back to the other two. "You my beautiful girl have legs for days…" He glanced at them slowly and I saw her cheeks turn red again. If only I could tell her, James wasn't a great guy, I would. If I could tell her it would just be sex to him, she'd probably laugh in my face and tell me something intelligent like, at least I don't have to seduce him to sleep with me. And James is my best friend. I would only want what's best for him…I guess.

"Thank you…uhm, who is this?" She stepped away from James and extender her hand to Carlos who was knowing down on his piece of bacon. He wiped his hands on his shirt and put one out, shaking hers gently.

"Hi…I'm Carlos Garcia! Logan's best friend!" I smiled small, seeing him still shaking her hand. Carlos always kind of reminded me of a puppy greeting it's owner after a long day at work, when he talked to girls. I didn't understand why girls didn't find that cute. I wish I could be like that sometimes.

"Very nice to meet you Carlos. You have beautiful eyes." Carlos's hand fell form hers and he looked down fast, She turned back to me and smirked. I cleared my throat and couldn't help but notice James staring at her like she was a piece of land for sale.

"So…" Kendall stood up fast and he smiled at Diana, very politely. "We were wondering if you guys wanted to come down to the beach with us and surf for a bit maybe check out L.A." I nodded quick but turned to Diana. She laughed nervously and fidgeted with her hands.

"Well I don't have a suit yet, and I don't know how to surf, and I'm afraid of big open water." I frowned small and walked into her. Before I could say anything, of course Mr. Wonderful, James Diamond opened his mouth quicker than me.

"You would defiantly be safe with us, and not trying to brag or anything, I'm an excellent teacher." I narrowed my eyes at him seeing Kendall and Carlos shaking their heads and leaving the room.

"Well…I guess I could give it a try…as long as Logan promises to make sure I don't get eaten by a shark." I turned back to her fast and she smirked at me. I could only nod and James walked out, almost in an angry way. I heard him hurry down the stairs and tell Kendall get him a water bottle when Diana got in front of me. Id I didn't know any better, she was purposely not responding to James flirts, which, as most people know is highly impossible.

"Okay…what did you just do? Because I've never seen a girl turn down James Diamond before." She laughed sweetly and quietly and it made my stomach flip into a whirlwind of butterfly cage fighting.

"I've known a lot of guys like him. That think his good looks and sweet attitude will help him get in my pants. I know it's all fake. I don't buy it. Besides he's not really my type."

"what is you're type?"

"You…" She froze and we locked eyes. "You…re friend Carlos." I nodded slowly and she blushed turning away and walking to the door. "Let me just...uh…get my shoes and bag…"


	3. Chapter 3: Open Audition

I have been pleasantly surprised by how well Diana is adjusting. It's only the first full day that she's been here and already she's getting along with my three best friends. She actually seriously seems happy about where she is, and it doesn't seem faked or forced. And yeah, she told me she's afraid of the ocean, but she doesn't really seem to mind with the three of them with her. I liked watching them from the beach on my towel with my legs pulled up to my chest, my arms wrapped around them loosely. It was kind of like watching a baby giraffe get up and walk for the first time. I felt like I knew everything about her already and to know that she was that comfortable to let Carlos, Kendall and James splash her and chase her in the shallow water made me feel a little proud. I couldn't help but think that this was because of me. I mean, let's face it. If we hadn't met, if I hadn't cheated on my girlfriend with her, she wouldn't be here, dancing in the water, laughing in the sun. I was able to make that happen for her. I may have lost the love of my life but right now, from my spot on the beach, it was totally worth it.

A part of me, the part that thinks with my dick, couldn't help but wonder if something would come between us. Before we got to the beach we let her look through a shop to find a bathing suit and I'm not sure if she did it on purpose but she got the tiniest bikini possible. Every guy that walked by us, stared at her and started undressing her with their eyes, which didn't take very long. I was definitely feeling jealous and kind of protective. She giggled and batted her eyelashes like it wasn't anything but it was too me. And she didn't even seem fazed by her bruises which I admired. It didn't even matter to her and that made me so happy.

I got so lost in watching the four of them I didn't even realize the sun was gone and it got just a little colder, until I felt a few rain drops hitting onto my head. I looked up at the dark grey sky and took off my sunglasses glaring at the angry storm clouds. I sighed out gently and looked back to the water to see her running out, her prefect breast swaying and bouncing along with her. She was running her hands through her wet hair and when she got next to me, she collapsed on the towel, very close to me, out of breath but laughing quietly. I didn't even mind that she was getting me wet with her hair, or her body. "Okay…I don't think I've had this much fun in ages. I know I've said it a million times but I can't ever thank you enough Logan." I smiled watching her pull her hair back into a tight bun on the back of her head. She sighed out and pulled her legs up to her chest not even phased by the rain coming down. I looked back to the water to see my friends all standing still about waist deep talking to each other, also not bothered by the rain. "So…give me the scoop on them. You said their good guys but James…he seems to have a problem keeping his hands to himself." We turned to each other and I smiled shaking my head.

"James thinks every girl on this Earth wants to bang him and has a hard time dealing with rejection." She frowned and turned back to the water. "He is a good guy, trust me. He just turns into an asshole when he starts thinking with his dick."

"So I shouldn't be too worried about him?" I shook my head and she nodded slowly reaching for her bag next to her on the beach. She pulled out a button up plaid shirt she bought when she got her suit and quickly slipped it on her body. "What about Kendall? He didn't seem too happy with me being here last night." I chuckled and watched him splash James who were both laughing, while Carlos looked between them.

"He got dumped too. After my girlfriend had found out what I had done, she went to her best friend, Kendall's girlfriend and complained. The next day they both come to the house and Jo breaks up with Kendall saying she doesn't want to get her heart broken like Camille did and doesn't want to waste her time with a guy whose best friend is a pig." I turned back to her and saw her swallow hard looking back at the ocean.

"No wonder he hates me…" I gently nudged into her and shook my head. "If you hadn't fallen for my seduction skills none of this would have happened and you and Kendall would still be happy with your girlfriends." I moved quick and pulled her into my side letting her lay her head on my shoulder. The rain was still coming down, but it wasn't getting hard. Yet.

"Don't even think like that alright? I'm happy I could help you, and if you keep wearing this little bikini you'll make Kendal happy too." She lightly smacked my stomach and I put my arm around her shoulder resting it there gently. I heard footsteps approaching us, and looked to see all three of them walking towards us. I smiled seeing James giving us a weird look as Kendall and Carlos started drying themselves off.

"You guys know it's raining right?" I smiled and pulled away from Diana as she started pushing herself up. "We were thinking of going to getting something to eat because Carlos is of course hungry." Carlos shoved Kendall who laughed and shoved him back. I shook my head rolling my eyes and got up grabbing my towel and shirt. I slipped my shoes back on as Diana started walking with Carlos and Kendall who were asking her favorite types of food and stuff and I grabbed the towel she had left on the beach to happy to be talking to guys who weren't trying to pay her for sex. I smiled and started following not even noticing James had stayed behind. I looked up at him and he ruffled his hair making water go everywhere.

"So…level with me. Are you two like…together or is just fucking?" I looked away from him and saw Diana get pulled up on Carlos's back for a piggy back ride. They walked right past James's car we had taken and started to cross the street to the small café.

"We're not together and we're not fucking." I looked up to him seeing him smiling small, and taking his keys out of his jean pockets in his hand. "But she isn't looking for anything." We stopped my his car and he unlocked the trunk letting em throw our stuff in, while he quickly changed into his jeans and a clean dry shirt he had in his truck. James always had to look good, even he was fresh out of the ocean he slicked his hair back pulling on a pair of Converse as I pulled my own shirt on and resisted the urge to throat punch him.

"That's why she's been ignoring my advances?" He shut his trunk softly and we started walking across the street ignoring the honking cars driving past us. I shoved my hand sin the pockets of my swim trunks and looked down at the ground. "You would be pissed if I asked her out wouldn't you?" I couldn't help but laugh remembering what she had told me about James and stopped turning to him shaking my head.

"James…she's been turning you down since you first met her. Why do think the 500th time will be the charm?" He flashed a big grin and pointed to it nodding slowly. I watched him walk into the café packed and busy with loud happy beach goers getting out of the rain. I swallowed hard walking in as well and tried to remain clam knowing when James Diamond really worked for it, and put on his charm, he could get any girl he wanted.

We sat around a small booth, me next to Carlos, who was telling Diana a funny story, who was in between Kendall and James. James had one arm up around the back of her part of the seat and would occasionally glance down at her open and exposed chest. I drank form my soda to get my mind of the two of them and started a conversation with Kendall and Carlos about something stupid. I honestly couldn't pay attention because I saw James lean down into Diana's ear and started talking to her quietly. We locked eyes but just for a millisecond. Her eyes darted down to the table in front of her and her cheeks went beat red. She turned her head slightly into James and I lost sight of his mouth moving slowly, probably sweeping her off her feet. It made me mad I couldn't do anything to stop it. I didn't own her. She could go out with whoever she wanted and if she wanted to go out with that piece of crap I had to let her make her own mistakes. And I knew James would be the biggest of mistakes she could make. I was very thankful for the cute little blond waitress who came by with our food making James pull away from her and smile up at the girl, making her blush as well. I really had to learn his tricks on making girls go weak at the knees.

I pretty much kept my distance form the two of them the rest of the day. Even thought it was raining, we managed to walk along the beach and the street looking at the different shops and stores. It was just a little past 7 when we walked past a brand new club that hadn't even opened yet. I barely noticed the sign on the window and kept walking with Kendall and Carlos who had kept me pretty entertained the whole day. I barely noticed the two behind us had stopped walking and when Carlos turned, making Kendall turn, I turned. Unfortunately I saw them holding hands, but pushed it aside when she let go of his hand and moved closer to the window reading the sing plastered to it. We walked slowly over to them and got kind of beside her looking over her shoulder and reading the sign in silence. "Their looking for dancers…" I read it just as she said it and she turned around to us. "Open auditions…oh my God…I'll be right back!" She smiled big and walked into the club fast leaving all of us confused looking around at each other.

"She dances?" I shrugged walking to the door and pulling it open taking one step inside only to have a strong hand push me back, into James who was right behind me. I looked up to see a big tough guy shaking his head.

"You guys here for a job?" I shook my head and he pointed back outside. "No one can be in here unless you're a dancer or looking for a job." I was about to argue and explain Diana had just walked in when I was pulled out, probably by James. The door was shut hard in my face and I sighed walking to the wall beside the club and leaned against it shoving my hands in my pockets.

The four of us stayed quiet and awkward. I knew why it was awkward between James and I, and I think so did Kendall and Carlos. For as long as we've been friends, we all can know when one is upset with the other. I had hoped I wasn't being obvious but when James got in front of me and cleared his throat, I looked away from him and clenched my jaw hard. "So your mad at me for making a move on her?" I ignored him seeing Carlos and Kendall look between the two of us confused. "Dude…I'm not going to apologize for talking to a single beautiful girl. You didn't call dibs and we don't even do dibs anymore so I don't see what the problem is." I chuckled softly and shook my head still looking away from him. "Seriously? If it's that big of a deal I won't go out with her. If you're going to be a dick, I'll back off." I turned to him fast and he raised his eyebrows looking down at me, in a condescending way.

"You can date whoever the hell you want. I don't care." He huffed out and crossed his arms over his chest showing off his stupid muscles and flicked the hair out of his eyes.

"Fine. I will." He turned back to me smiling small and I shrugged turning away from him. We went back to being completely quiet James and I not even looking at each other. We barely ever got in fights and we have never fought over a girl. This wouldn't be the first time James has snuck in and tried to steal a girl away from me, but I wasn't going to bring up the kiss he shared with Camille.

30 minutes of waiting out in the dark street, the door finally burst open and Diana pushed out past other girls all showing skin, slightly sweating out of breath. Some looked upset and near tears, while others were holding a piece of paper taking out phones excited and happy. When Diana appeared and spotted us, I saw a piece of paper in her hand, a smile plastered on her face. James took a step forward and smiled back at her and I sighed slouching. Just as I put my head down, two arms wrapped around my neck and someone crashed into me hugging me, hard. "I just got a job! Like a real job with a weekly salary. I start Saturday night!" I quickly held around her tight and smiled picking her up off the ground. "Thank you so much Logan. You helped me get this far. I owe you everything." I swallowed hard and put my head against hers seeing James staring at us, smiling. I smiled small back at him and gently let her go pushing her to James. She gave me a weird look but turned to James and squealed jumping on him and hugging him too.


	4. Chapter 4: Something Special

"Logan? I'm back!" I smiled pushing off the ground throwing my paint brush into the can and walked out of the unfinished room quick, shutting the door tight. I wiped my hands on my jeans and sighed out coming into view. I had to hold back everything I've wanted to say for the past couple days now because feelings between the two of them are more important than my own. I guess I'm just that good of a friend. Damn me.

Diana and James were sitting on the couch as she pulled a piece of clothing out form a shopping bag. I smiled small and walked in front of them, James looking up at me first. He smiled back but then went back to looking at Diana. I also looked down at her and saw her frowning looking at the shirt, or lack of shirt in her hands. I walked around the coffee table and sat on the other side of her looking at the black shirt. It was a tiny little thing, probably just enough fabric to cover her tits and then a little underneath. It would show off her flat toned tan stomach and her lower back. And running along the sides was an opening that was covered with black lace. Nothing about this shirt was leaving much to imagination. The front was cut low, so her magnificent breast could pop out as well. What was the point? "Can you believe this is my work uniform?" I raised an eyebrow and turned to look at her. She sighed and tossed the shirt on the table and reached in the bag again. "Oh but wait it gets better…" She pulled out a pair of dark blue short, short, short shorts. "And I have to wear heels. It's like I'm still working the streets."

"Stop…" James quickly grabbed the shorts and the shirt and put them together. "Look at it this way. You do the waitressing thing for a couple weeks, and you'll be able to dance." I frowned and watched her yank them out of his hands and put them in the bag again.

"You're not dancing yet?" She shook her head and stood up grabbing the bag. She pushed between James and the table and hurried tot eh stairs going up fast. I put my elbows on my knees and put my head down. "Did I say something?" James only laughed beside me and I saw him raise his feet and set them on the coffee table.

"She was one of the last girls to audition I guess…they still gave her a job thankfully, but didn't tell her exactly what she'd be doing." I turned up to him and he shrugged. "And luckily she just turned 21 or else she wouldn't even be able to work there. So for now they have her waitressing, serving drinks and shit like that. She has a salary and she gets tips and they told her it would be an estimated couple grand a week, just off tips. It pays to be pretty." I smiled small but it faded fast.

"Since when have you ever called a girl pretty?" He frowned and flipped me off. I smiled and nodded up towards the stairs. "You guys doing okay?" He turned away from me fast and I sat back staring at him.

"Yes and no…I mean…when Kendall told me you had the girl you cheated on Camille living with you, I was a little curious. And the curiosity peaked when I heard what she used to do. You know me…James Diamond only thinks about sex and getting laid." I frowned and he turned back to me shaking his head. "I'll be the first to admit that first day at the beach that's all I was thinking about. Just getting in that tiny little bikini but then…holy shit dude we started talking and before I knew it I was actually interested in what this girl was saying!" I couldn't help the small laugh that left my mouth and eh glared at me, but also laughed. "Do you ever think in the course of our friendship you'd ever hear a girl, friend zoning me?" My mouth dropped open and he quickly put his feet off the table and shook his head fast. "Don't say a word to anyone alright! Especially Carlos…he'll try to out…man whore me or something…anyway…yeah. She friend zoned me. She told me that she didn't want a relationship with me but she liked having me around and wanted to stay friends and stuff."

"So the past couple days what have you guys been doing?" He shrugged and before he could answer there were soft knocks at my front door. I sighed and got up fast walking to it. I cleared my throat and pulled it open, only to have every breath leave my body. Camille and Jo. In the flesh. "Camille…" She pulled off a pair of sunglasses and smile dup at me, but it seemed forced. "What…what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to see the whore in person." I turned to Jo fast who crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "It's one thing to cheat on Camille Logan but now you're letting her live here with you?! How stupid can you be?" I grabbed the door knob hard hoping it would be enough to not punch Jo I the face. "It's like you've never cared about Camille to begin with!"

"Jo please stop…I can handle this." Camille looked up to her "best friend" who then turned to me and gave me one last mean look before turning and walking off the porch. "Logan…please tell me it's not true. Please tell me she isn't living in our house right now." I was left completely speechless as she looked up at me with big brown hurt eyes. And it just got a whole lot worse.

"Okay…how do I look?" I turned quick and felt my jaw drop to the floor. Diana stepped off the last step in the tiny little black shirt, dark blue jeans and black 4 inch pumps. She ran a hand through her hair and twirled a little in front of James who also had his jaw on the floor looking at her. But probably because he heard Jo and Camille. "I know it screams whore but…" When she turned to me she stopped talking and put both hands down at her sides biting her bottom lip. "Uhm…hi…" I felt someone get next to me and turned quick seeing Camille staring at her. "Based on the look on your face, and seeing the picture on Logan's nightstand…you must be Camille, and you must not be very happy I'm here." I glanced between both of them hoping nothing escalated too high. Camille took a small step forward and let her eyes dart down Diana's body. Diana quickly covered her bare flat stomach with her arms and looked down blushing. When Camille turned to me I remained absolutely speechless. I never wanted the two of them to meet. Ever. In fact, I know this will make me sound like a piece of shit, but I was hoping Diana would be together and I never heard form Camille again.

"This…this is the girl you had sex with?" I barely felt my head nod as she turned back to Diana. "Is it weird I was hoping you were like…hideous?" Diana looked up fast and James quickly got up, getting sort of in between them. "I should have known, Logan has a specific taste. He only dates pretty girls." I cautiously stepped forward not sure what the hell Camille was getting at. "Well…I guess I should say good riddance to both of you, and get out of your hair, because obviously…something is going on here. Even with James." Camille turned to me the anger very evident.

"Camille…nothing is going on between Logan and I …or James." Camille turned back to her fast and made a move to lunge forward. I quickly wrapped my arms around her small waist and held her back. James protectively got in front of Diana who gasped out and turned her face away.

"You slept with my boyfriend you stupid skank! Of course something is going on! And you're right your outfit does scream whore! Going out to sleep with another girls boyfriend?!" Camille squirmed in my arms but I never let her go. "Why don't you try wearing more clothes you dumb bitch!"

"At least I wasn't with a guy who was so bored with the sex with his girlfriend he slept with a hooker!" Diana moved forward but James topped her and for a second we caught eyes. He looked away fast feeling Diana get lose in his arms and tightened around her. "And I don't have to sleep with girls boyfriends…they come to me bitch!"

"Alright enough!" I effortlessly picked up Camille and quickly walked her out of the house, and down the porch. Jo was walking towards us and when I set Camille on the ground. "Why did you come here Camille if you were just going to get so upset?!" She glared at me and fought back the tears shaking her head. "You left me remember!? You told me I was a fucking moron and you were going to find someone better, someone who wouldn't cheat on you so why are you here!? You're the one who packed her bags and fucking left me!"

"I wouldn't have if you hadn't cheated on me Logan!" I saw Jo sigh out and start to move forward but I quickly blocked her view. She continued to walk forward but I grabbed her arms and gently pushed back. "Jo stop! I can take care of this!"

"No you can't Camille because like always you're going to fall for his stupid charm and witty lines." I let go of Jo and she turned to Camille. "I'm just looking out for you Camille." Camille wiped her eyes and looked down. I had always tolerated Jo because she was with Kendall but right now…I didn't want to even hear her breath. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you, and maybe Kendall shouldn't have told me, but I thought if you saw her, it could be closure you know?" Camille raised her head and looked over Jo at me. Jo moved out of the way and kept her head down.

"You can't hurt me again Logan. I really hope that sleeping with her was worth it. I really hope one day you realize how good you had it with me, and you realize, you will never have someone like me ever again." It really had no effect on me because I heard some tires screeching and then saw Kendall's car, stop harshly on the curb. He ran out of the car and hurried to us.

I've always had a few thoughts on Jo but I never imagined she would stoop this low. She ran into his arms making him stop and look over at me. I just stared back at him and we both watched Jo raise her head and look at him. "He just grabbed me and pushed me and kicked Camille out letting that dumb skank say awful things to her." I raised my eyebrows and Camille quickly turned to Jo, and Kendall turned to me. "He's insane Kendall." For a minute I honestly thought Kendall was going to believe her but when he saw Camille shake her head he gently pushed Jo to the side and breathed out hard walking to me. When he got right beside me, Jo stared at him opened mouthed and walked next to Camille.

"I'm sorry I said anything to them…" I glanced up at him and he swallowed hard turning to Jo and Camille, staring at Camille. "You shouldn't have known. You don't deserve that. But Logan didn't do this hurt you anymore. He wanted to help her out of the life she was in. I'm sorry things didn't work out between the two of you and I'm sorry you ever cried but he is not a bad guy. He never had been. You can't blame a guy for sleeping with a girl like Diana." Camille turned fast and hurried to the sidewalk leaving Jo. "And Jo…I'm not going to continue to chase after you anymore. If you don't want to be with me anymore because of what happened between the two of them, that's on you. I'm not going to crawl on hands and knees just to please you. I'm done." She looked between the two of us, before turning and walking to her car getting in with Camille. As soon as they sped off, I turned to Kendall and lightly shoved him by his shoulder.

"How could you tell them Kendall? I asked you not to!"

"I'm sorry Logan. I thought it would make me look good for Jo. I'm sorry!" We stared at each other until I turned away and breathed out hard running my hands through my hair. I turned to face my door seeing James and Diana slowly walking out to us. She still had her outfit on, with the heels and when she got to me she just barely made it eye level with me. She wasn't crying, and it didn't look like she had been, but she looked upset.

"I'm sorry…" I shook my head and reached out, pulling her into me. "I'm not that mean I promise…she just kept yelling at me. I didn't know what else to do." I closed my eyes and shook my head against her.

"You know what you could have done is…both of you could have got down to bras and panties and wrestled in whip crème." I heard a small sigh form her and Kendall shook his head at James who had a dumb grin on his face. "Come on. You guys are just as pervy as me. You would have loved to see that…" I gently started to walk Diana back into the house with Kendall and James following after me. "Hey I meant to ask before…but what the hell are you painting? It's all over you dude." Diana pushed away and frowned looking down at me. I smiled and shook my head shrugging.

"Just…something special alright. I'll let you know when I'm done."


End file.
